Grease (song)
| Format = 7" vinyl single | Genre = | Length = 3:21 | Label = RSO | Writer = Barry Gibb | Producer = Gibb-Galuten-Richardson | Certification = | Last single = "Rainstorm" (1977) | Next single = "Save Me, Save Me" (1978) | This single = Grease (1978) }} "Grease" is a song written by Barry Gibb and performed by Frankie Valli. "Grease" is the title song for the 1978 musical motion picture Grease, which was based on the stage play of the same name. It was featured twice on the film's soundtrack, as the first track and reprised as the final track. Background Barry Gibb wrote a title song to order for the Robert Stigwood film of the stage musical Grease. The song was recorded shortly after filming of the 1978 musical film ''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'', which was when Gibb invited Peter Frampton to the session. Frampton plays guitar on the recording, while Gibb himself provides backing vocals. The other musicians were some of those from the Andy Gibb album that was being made around the same time.Gibb Songs 1978 Valli is known for his powerful falsetto voice, but on this track he does not sing in his upper range. The film's director Randal Kleiser did not like "Grease" and the new song "You're The One That I Want" because they did not fit the 1950s style musically or lyrically. It became a No. 1 single in the United States in 1978 (it would turn out to be Valli's final No. 1 single), and also reached No. 40 on the R&B charts in the same year. The Bee Gees later performed the song in their tour One Night Only in 1997 until 1999, and captured on their live offering One Night Only. Personnel *Frankie Valli — lead vocals *Barry Gibb — backing vocals *Peter Frampton — guitar *Harold Cowart — bass *Ron Ziegler — drums *Karl Richardson — engineer Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Cover versions * "Grease" was covered by experimental metal band Dog Fashion Disco and included as a hidden track on their album Committed to a Bright Future. * The song's chorus is sung by Mike Patton on the Mr. Bungle song "Travolta" from the band's self-titled major label debut album. * The song was covered by Italian singer Mina in her 1986's album Si, buana. * Craig McLachlan covered the song in 1993 and it reached #44 in the UK. * Part of the song was interpolated in "Joints & Jam", a 1998 single by The Black Eyed Peas as well as being heard in the song "Blue Angels" by Pras released in the same year. The song was covered by UK girl group Girls Aloud. It was also sampled by De La Soul on their 1991 song "A Roller Skating Jam Named Saturdays". * A single "The Word" by the group Dope Smugglaz was released in 1998. It was later remixed by PMT for the 2001 soundtrack to the motion picture Swordfish. Both versions contain samples repeating "is the word" throughout the song. * The opening horn line was sampled in the 2001 single "Rock the Party" by British pop group Five, as well as in the track "I Want You" by Paris Hilton on her debut album in 2006. * In 2011, the song was parodied by The Fringemunks to recap Fringe episode 3.07, "The Abducted." Fringemunks website * Jessie J performed a special arrangement of the song for the 2016 Fox special Grease: Live. Her performance is shot in one take.http://www.people.com/article/grease-live-carly-rae-jepsen-playing-frenchy-jessie-j-performing * Flo Morrissey and Matthew E. White covered the song in their duo album "Gentlewoman, Ruby Man" in 2017 Matthew E. White and Flo Morrissey get funky on their cover of “Grease” References Category:1978 singles Category:Frankie Valli songs Category:Songs from Grease (musical) Category:Theme music Category:Songs written for films Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Songs written by Barry Gibb Category:Song recordings produced by Barry Gibb Category:Songs from Grease (film) Category:1978 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Albhy Galuten Category:RSO Records singles